Afterwards
by pheonix feathers5
Summary: How Sirius's death affected Harry. Ginny cheers Harry up. During the summer after his 5th year. Read and review please!


_Author's note: I do not own HP though I wish I did!_

Harry Potter stood in the middle of his room looking at the mess he now had to sort out before his departure to the Burrow.

Harry had received many letters over the summer from his best friends and from a few others such as Ginny Weasley and Remus Lupin. As he sorted through them he realised that he hadn't replied to a single one and though he felt bad for not doing so he really couldn't bring himself to do so.

Eventually Harry managed to pack his belongings into his trunk and relax for the few hours before the Weasley came to pick him up.

Two hours later there was a loud knock at the door and Harry jumped from his chair and ran to get the door. "Hi Harry!" the Weasley twins chorused.

"Hi." Harry replied. Harry dragged his trunk out to where there was an escort of aurors and Minstry cars.

After a very long car ride they eventually reached the Burrow.

Harry hauled his trunk in the front door and got no father before he was engulfed in a hug by Hermione that Mrs. Weasley would have been proud of. Next Harry's best friend Ron came in. He had filled out since the last time Harry had seen him and seemed less gangly. He hugged Harry in a manly way. Once Mrs. Weasley had released Harry from her usual bone crushing hug he saw that Ginny lingered at the side of the room wondering whether it would be acceptable to hug Harry. Harry saw her indecision and opened his arms awkwardly and Ginny hugged him when they held on a bit longer than friends should someone coughed and they pulled away embarrassed the blush flushing their cheeks.

Harry had no idea why but when he had hugged Ginny her floral scent had set butterflies off in his stomach he ignored it and followed the others into the kitchen to get some food.

After he had eaten they all went to Ron's room. "Hows this summer been Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Fine." responded Harry in a dull monotone voice.

"You didn't reply to our letters! Why?" Hermione gave Ron and annoyed look at his tactless words.

"Forgot, I guess." Harry replied. At this point Ginny took matters into her own hands.

"Harry guess what?!", she asked excitedly "Harpies are gunna win the cup this season!", Harry grinned and with that they entered an animated conversation about quidditch while their friends looked on in confused astonishment.

When they had eventually exhausted all topics of conversation Hermione suggested that they ought to get to bed so that they weren't too tired in the morning.

Harry woke up early after another restless night of bad dreams. He decided that he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore so got up and once he was dressed he went for a walk.

Harry walked aimlessly toward the apple orchard where the Weasleys played Quidditch. When he go there he went to the broom shed and pulled out his fire bolt. When he put his hand on it a sudden jolt of emotion ran through him. Before he had too long to dwell, so that he wouldn't cry, he mounted his broom and sped of across the empty fields surrounding the Burrow. As he flew though the feeling of a weightless future did not come and each time he remembered his fire bolt beneath him he was reminded of Sirius; so when Harry landed it was with that of a tear streaked face. This was how Ginny found him.

"Are you alright Harry?" she asked him cautiously. Harry jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Fine" Harry replied.

"Want to talk about it?" Ginny asked. Suddenly for some reason neither of them knew Harry started sobbing.

"It's all my faultttt. I miss him. He was like a father to me. I don't want to feel anymore. I...I..." Harry let out another sob, which broke Ginny's heart. She figured that this was the first time that Harry had tried to talk about the death of his god farther so she just hugged him and stroked his back gently untill the tears slowed gradually.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't fair on you." Harry said once he looked down at her tear-stained shoulder. For some reason he felt embarrassed though he knew Ginny was his friend and was always there to listen he felt as though he had shown himself up and appeared weak in front of Ginny.

They walked slowly back to the Burrow. Ginny watching Harry cautiously worried that there would be more tears.

When they walked in the kitchen Mrs. Weasley said "There you are dears come and get some breakfast.". Harry noticed everyone trying to act normal ignoring the red blotches under his eyes but they were miserably failing. Harry ate slowly and picked at his bacon and eggs and when he declared he was finished, after eating very little food, he ignored the worried look the others gave him and excused himself.

He walked upstairs and hid himself away from the others in the attic. He sat there silently. After a few weeks of being alone in his room, the Dursleys ignoring him, he was

finding it hard to be around others. Not only did every little thing remind Harry of his loss he found it hard to talk about it to others while it was still so fresh. That night he fell asleep in the loft pretending not to hear the others calling for him. That nigh he dreamed of flaming red hear and a flowery sent. When he woke up he felt the most rested he had felt in a long time.


End file.
